Versuchung
by KendraPendragon
Summary: ONESHOT! Tonks hat Sehnsucht nach ihrem Lieblingswerwolf. Als sie ihn schlafend auf der Couch findet, kann sie einfach nicht widerstehen... RLNT


**A/N: **Hier mal wieder ein kleiner One-Shot von mir. Nichts großartiges. Wollte einfach nur mal eine Geschichte mit diesem Seufz-Faktor schreiben. Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch! Lasst mich wissen, ob es euch einen kleinen Seufzer entlockt hat! ;)

**Disclaimer:** Es schmerzt mich, aber weder Remus noch Tonks gehören mir! _heul plär_

* * *

**Versuchung**

Tonks öffnete leise die Tür und betrat das Haus ihrer ach so geliebten Tante. Es war schon ziemlich spät und sie wolte niemanden wecken. Sie wusste auch gar nicht genau, warum sie überhaupt gekommen war...okay, sie wusste es: Sie hoffte, dass er noch wachwar. Das er sie auf eine Tasse Heiße Schokolade einladen und mit ihr plaudern würde. Ganz egal über was. Es war immer schön mit ihm zu reden. Er war so intelligent, so charmant und witzig. Und so schüchtern, grinste Tonks in die Stille hinein. Sobald sie nur eine kleine zweideutige Bemerkung machte, wurde sein Gesicht knallrot. Das war so süß. Alles war süß an ihm.

Tonks war sich sicher, dass er süß schmecken würde. Nach Schokolade...Ja, ganz sicher. Was würde sie darum geben, diesen süßen Geschmack auf ihren Lippen, auf ihrer Zunge zu schmecken. Tonks seufzte und machte die Küchentür los. Niemand da. Tonks Herz sank. Er war wohl doch schon im Bett. Ob sie hochgehen sollte?

Nein, dass wär dann doch zu viel für den armen Remus. Sie wollte ihn auf keinen Fall verschrecken. Wenn sie das mit ihrer tolpatschigen Art nicht schon geschafft hatte!

Sie passte so gar nicht zu ihm. Zu ihm würde eine elegante Frau passen. Eine, die nicht über ihre eigenen Füße stolperte! Eine echte Lady. Mit sanftem Gemüt. Nicht die laute, temperamentvolle Tonks!

Aber was sollte sie tun?

Sie hatte versucht sich von ihm fernzuhalten! Doch spätestens nach dem dritten Tag vermisste sie ihn so sehr, dass es ihre Arbeit beeinträchtigte. Sie konnte sich nicht mehr konzentrieren, dachte die ganze Zeit an ihn. Einmal hatte Kingsley sie sogar darauf hingewiesen, dass sie ihre Haare braun-grau gefärbt hatte. Sie hatte es nicht einmal bemerkt. DAS war vielleicht peinlich gewesen! Kingsley kannte Remus schließlich auch und wusste sofort, woher der Wind wehte. Er hatte sie wissend angegrinst und ihr tagelang hinterher geheult, wenn sie an ihm vorbei ging. _Blödmann!_

Gerade als Tonks sich zum Gehen wandte, sah sie Licht unter der Wohnzimmertür hindurch leuchten. Vorsichtig öffntete sie die Tür und schaute ins Zimmer.

Sofort schlug ihr Herz schneller. Da lag er. Tonks Herz schmolz dahin. Feuer prasselte im Kamin und warf Licht auf den Mann, in den sich die Aurorin unsterblich verliebt hatte. Er lag friedlich schlafend auf der Couch, ein Buch auf seinem Bauch. Tonks lächelte. Leise ging sie zu ihm.

Sein Gesicht sah so viel jünger aus wenn er schlief. Dann war es frei von den Sorgen und Schmerzen des Alltags. Tonks setzte sich vorsichtig neben ihn. Angesichts der Gewichtsverlagerung regte er sich. Tonks' Herz blieb für einen Moment stehen. Sie blieb wie erstart sitzen. Was würde er von ihr denken, wenn er jetzt aufwachte?

Doch Tonks hatte Glück. Er schlief weiter. Die Aurorin entspannte sich wieder und betrachtete ihn. Er sahumwerfend aus! Geradezu faszinierend. Sie betrachtete jede Linie seines Gesichts, versuchte es in sich aufzunehmen, so dass sie es niemals vergessen würde. Ein Ausdruck von Zärtlichkeit stand in ihrem Gesicht. Und in ihren Augen glühte die Liebe für diesen Mann.

Sie beobachtete, wie sich sein Brustkorb hebte und senkte. Wie seine feingliedrigen Hände manchmal leicht zuckten. Dann richtete sie ihren Blick auf seine sanft geschwungenen Lippen. Sie sahen so weich aus. Plötzlich musste sie wieder an die Schokolade denken und ihre Wangen röteten sich leicht. Ob sie es wagen sollte? Tonks biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Davon würde er ganz sicher wach werden. Oder? Sie wusste nicht, wie tief sein Schlaf war...

_Ein Test!_

Gute Idee!

Tonks beugte sich leicht vor und streckte ihre Hand aus. Leicht, ganz leicht berührte sie seine Lippen. Ängstlich wartete sie auf seine Reaktion. Ihr Körper war bereit, jede Sekunde zu apparieren. Doch nichts geschah. Tonks atmete erleichtert aus. Ihr Herz schlug schneller, als sie sich weiter nach vorne beugte und ihre Hand auf seine Brust sinken ließ. Sie konnte seinen gleichmäßigen Herzschlag fühlen. Sein Duft berauschte ihre Sinne.

Ihr Gesicht war seinem jetzt ganz nah. Sie betrachtete noch einmal seine sanften Züge. Wie sehr wünschte sie sich, dass seine Augen offen waren und sie liebevoll ansahen! Millimeterweise beugte sie sich ihm immer weiter entgegen. Etwas in ihr schreite, dass es falsch war! Das es sich nicht gehörte! Das es verdorben war, ja gerade zu an Vergewaltigung grenzte! Aber sobald Tonks seinen Atem auf ihren Lippen spürte, hörte sie diese Stimme nicht mehr. Sie konzentrierte sich ganz auf den Mann, der vor ihr lag.

Tonks schloss die Augen. Sanft, fast nicht spürbar senkte sie ihre Lippen auf seine. Wieder wartete sie auf eine Reaktion. Doch sein Herzschlag blieb völlig normal. Tonks küsste ihn erneut. Diesmal drückte sie ihre Lippen zärtlich auf seine. Ihr Herz schlug zum Zerbersten schnell, ihre Wangen glühten. Er schmeckte nach Shokoloade! Tonks hätte am liebsten losgejubelt. Doch sie küsste in lieber noch einmal. Unbewusst verstärkte sie ihren Druck noch etwas mehr. Es war so wunderschön. Seine Lippen waren so unglaublich sanft und weich. Sie hatte noch nie Sanftere berührt.

Tonks war so in diesem Gefühl verloren, dass sie nicht bemerkte, dass der Druck ihrer Lippen erwidert wurde. Vielleicht dachte sie, es sei nur Einbildung. Doch der Druck war da. Erst leicht und zaghaft, dann mutiger. Endlich kam Tonks wieder halb zu Sinnen.

Jap.

Eindeutig Gegendruck.

Oh Oh!

Tonks beendete den Kuss und öffnete die Augen. Die Stimme in ihr riet zum sofortigen Rückzug, doch Tonks konnte sich nicht weiter bewegen. Remus regte sich unter ihr. In Zeitlupe sah sie, wie sich seine Lider hebten und die bernsteinfarbenen Augen freigaben. Er sah sie durch halb geöffnete Augen an. Tonks' Herz setzte aus. Sie wusste nicht was sie tun sollte. Also wartete sie. Darauf, dass er aufsprang, sie schwer beschuldigte und ihr die Freundschaft kündigte. Doch nichts dergleichen passierte.

Remus sah sie eine Sekunde verwirrt an. Dann lächelte er plötzlich. ER LÄCHELTE!

"Ich hatte einen wunderschönen Traum", flüsterte er.

"Wovon handelte er?" Tonks schämte sich in Grund und Boden. Sie hatte gerade das Schändlichste getan, was sie sich vorstellen konnte, und doch unterhielt sich jetzt mit ihm, als sei nichts gewesen. Aber vielleicht dachte er auch, alles sei nur ein Traum gewesen! Das wäre ihre Rettung! Vor allem die Rettung ihre Würde!

"Ich habe geträumt, eine Nymphe schlich sich in mein Zimmer und küsste mich wach."

Ihr Hoffnungsschimmer löste in Luft auf.

"Und soll ich dir noch was sagen?" fragte Remus.

Tonks schluckte, nickte aber.

"Sie sah aus wie du."

Tonks Wangen brannten wie Feuer. Sie wünschte, die Erde würde sich unter ihr auftun! Beschämt senkte sie den Blick.

"Das ist das erste Mal, dass du noch da bist wenn ich aufwache."

Tonks Blick schnellte hoch. Was sagte er da? Hieß das, er hatte schon öfter von ihr geträumt? Tonks' Puls beschleunigte sich. Remus hob seinen Arm und ließ seine Fingerspitzen über ihre roten Wangen gleiten. Ein sanftes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, als seine Finger zu ihrem Mund wanderten. Tonks' Lippen zitterten unter seiner Berührung.

"Remus, ich...", setzte Tonks an aber Remus legte ihre einen Finger auf die Lippen.

"Meine Nymphe."

Es war die Art wie er es sagte. So zärtlich.

Auf einmal wusste Tonks, dass er sich genauso nach ihr sehnte wie sie sich nach ihm. Tonks wurde leicht ums Herz. Sie lächelte Remus an. Dieser erwiderte ihr Lächeln und legte seine Hand in ihren Nacken. Langsam zog er sie zu sich hinunter. Tonks folgte seinem Druck nur allzu gern und presste ihre Lippen erneut auf seine.

Der Kuss war zärtlich, doch tiefer als zuvor. Tonks öffnete leicht ihren Mund und lud seine Zunge ein. Remus stöhnte leise, als seine Zunge auf ihre traf. Zärtlich streichelten sie einander, folgten einander in den Mund des anderen. Remus presste Tonks' Oberkörper gegen seinen. Seine Hände wanderten über ihren Rücken und durch ihr Haar.

Tonks schwebte auf Wolke Sieben! Sie lag in den Armen ihres Werwolfs! Er gehörte ihr!

Remus rutschte zur Seite und zog Tonks zu sich auf die Couch. Sie legte ihren Kopf auf sein schnell schlagendes Herz und kuschelte sich an ihn. Remus küsste ihre Stirn, während seine Finger ihren Nacken kraulten.

"Du hast also von mir geträumt, hm?"

"Fast jede Nacht", grinste Remus.

Tonks knuffte ihm in die Seite: "Warum hast du nichts gesagt?"

Remus nahm ihre Hand und küsste ihre Handfläche.

"Ich wollte mich nicht lächerlich machen. Du bist jung und schön. Ich bin nur ein alter, grimmiger Werwolf."

Tonks streichelte sein Gesicht. "Ach, Remus. Du bist doch nicht grimmig!"

Remus lachte und küsste sie. "An diese kleinen Seitenhiebe werde ich mich wohl gewöhnen müssen."

"Das wirst du", flüsterte sie und ließ ihre Hand zärtlich durch sein Haar wandern. Dann küsste sie ihn. Wieder dieser leichte Hauch von Schokolade.Sie lächelte gegen seine Lippen.

"Was ist?", fragte Remus, wobei seine Lippen ihre streiften.

"Ich wusste, du würdest nach Schokolade schmecken."

Remus lachte nur, lehnte sich über sie und gab ihr eine weitere Kostprobe seiner Lippen. Und seiner Zunge...

* * *

**A/N:** Und? Was meint ihr? Liebe Grüße an alle Tonks + Remus Fans! _hug_


End file.
